


Three's A Crowd

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/You, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 6





	Three's A Crowd

You were always shocked by the size.

No, really, like just looking at it hurt. 

It was bigger than you could ever imagine. 

But so was Batman's.

Not only did Daddy J's cock cause you pain (and urgency to put in your mouth) at the mere sight of it, but now Batman's? 

You mentally joked with yourself, "This is gonna hurt".

But you knew it would, when you agreed to this scenario, better yet, when you finally let J admit he wanted to along with yourself.

Something about it turned you on. 

Sure, your heart belonged to Daddy, no question there, but Batman and J? At the same time, knowing what that would feel like, just once... 

You tried to adjust yourself from showing too much excitement, and nervousness.

You never thought this would happen and it was so joyous but also nerve wrecking at the same time.

Somehow Batman agreed to this, maybe it was because you could always tell he had a thing for you. 

The way he bent you over, and put the handcuffs on tighter than normal. 

The way he observed (with jealousy) the marks that J left on you from a sex session.  
He knew you belonged to Joker, and maybe that drove him crazy that you preferred his arch nemesis and he was alone and sex deprived. 

Batman's lips touched yours, and J's lips sucked your nipples.

The sensation was driving you crazy, both pairs of hands reaching up your skirt, it felt like magic as J fingered you and Batman rubbed your clit.

You and J were making out at this point, and you could sense a smirk on his face every time you moaned in his mouth.

You could feel Batman's hard cock against your back, and J's toward your clit. 

You couldn't take it anymore, you needed one of them inside you. 

"Please fuck me" you whimpered.

They both looked at each other with a quick, but genuine laugh, then they looked back you. 

"Well she asked politely" Batman said and J looked back at him. 

"True" he growled back. 

You could tell he didn't like sharing you, but with Batman, he could make a exception.

J grabbed your face towards his gently. 

"Listen sweetie this might be too much for you and if you can't handle it daddy will stop" 

"Oh trust me I can take it" you said, so anxious for one of them to fuck you senseless.

"That's my girl" Daddy said, lying you down and lifting your leg to his shoulder. 

Batman looked at you with a smirk as he put his cock next to your mouth, waiting for you to open up. 

You gladly took him in your mouth but just before you did, J's cock entered your pussy. 

Batman could feel you moan out on his cock. 

J couldn't help but get more turned on by you trying so hard to suck Batman's cock, it was too big for your little mouth but you managed best you could by using your free hand to jerk him off, while your other hand gripped the sheets tight. 

Batman couldn't help but get more turned on by watching you squirm, wanting to scream out so bad but you couldn't. 

The more J's cock slammed into you, the more you took Batman inch by inch. 

This was too good for words, not that you could say any. 

The fact that you were trying so hard not to cum or scream, drove you insane and you could tell they felt the same.

J was close and so was Batman, and you were ready for it, you felt the cum in your throat and in your pussy and it was glorious. 

It turned you on even more knowing you brought them to ecstasy at the same time with the same frustration. 

They knew you were close and didn't waste anytime, J licked your pussy roughly and Batman sucked your nipple as you cried out in orgasm.


End file.
